eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1745 (2 March 1999)
Synopsis Simon is nervous before he starts his first day back on the stall. A phone call breaks him out of his torpor. Tony is dismayed when he learns Grant's off to Scotland. Grant assures Tony he'll give Simon visiting rights when he returns. Simon takes the news of Grant's departure well. He's buoyed because Louise is returning to Walford. Bianca is less impressed. DCI Mason questions Steve about Saskia's disappearance. Mason expresses surprise at Saskia's absence, suggesting "she seems to have had a strong reason to stay put. That reason being you, Mr Owen". Mason plays Steve the threatening answer-phone message he left Saskia. Steve acts out a facade of mock-guilt. Affecting remorse, Steve suggests Saskia might have killed herself. Mason appears to buy Steve's performance. Matthew watches as Steve escorts DCI Mason to his car. Salsa fever sweeps Walford. Roy is unimpressed when Pat forces him into taking her to the Salsa lesson. The prospect of all the single women there sends Barry and Huw into a frenzy. Barry remarks with a wink "I hear it's all going to be quite lively. If you get my drift". There's a frosty atmosphere in Guiseppe's after Rosa turns down Jeff's suggestion that she go with him. Irene is surprised when Sarah tells her she's going. Irene resolves to find her something more glamorous to wear than her dowdy jumper. Anxious about her doctor's appointment, Peggy continues to push Frank away. Peggy hides her hurt as Grant tells her he's going to Scotland. During the biopsy, the hospital consultant is evasive with Peggy. She pleads with him "I just want to know… could this kill me?" He silently affirms it could. At the Salsa class, Barry and Huw are dismayed by the lack of young women. Barry's disappointment is compounded when he finds himself partnered with Dot. Huw fares no better with Josie. When she complains about his clumsy footwork, he explains "I got a problem with left and right!" Teresa greets Sarah's arrival with "wonders never cease". Sarah has had a complete makeover. Pat's exertions end when she hurts her ankle. Roy corners the newly arrived Dr Fonseca, who confirms it's dislocated. Matthew is in a panic. Steve assures him the police think Saskia killed herself. Matthew is incredulous: "you expect the police to buy that, do you?" When Steve tells him the police want to question him, Matthew cautions "I've never been a very good liar". Steve snaps with anger. He warns Matthew "you'd better start practising. Cos if you bottle this, it's your neck on the block too". Peggy is distraught after the biopsy. Frank tries to focus her attentions on the wedding but Peggy doesn't want to know. She hints she may not live to see it. Frank pleads with Peggy not to shut him out. He tells her "you're going to be a part of our lives for a long time to come. And nothing's going to take you away from me". Peggy hesitates, then smiles and embraces Frank. Away from her eyes, Frank is nowhere near as confident as he sounds. Credits Main cast *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Josie McFarlane - Joan Hooley *Fred Fonseca - Jimi Mistry Guest cast * DCI Mason - Campbell Morrison Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes